magicandsuperpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Petrosapien. Ben first transformed into Diamondhead in the first episode, And Then There Were 10 ''to fight off one of Vilgax's robots. Powers and Abilitieshttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diamondhead&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/3/31/6_-_Diamondhead.jpgDiamondhead in the original seriesAdded by Ben10,000Diamondhead's body is composed of an extremely dense and durable organic crystal, making him nearly invulnerable. He can manipulate the atomic structure of his diamond physiology at will, allowing him to create crude crystal weapons from any part his body on demand or fire crystal shards from his hands.http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/9/96/Diamond_Matter.pngDiamondhead fused with Grey MatterAdded by Linkdarkside He can somersault and make huge clusters of projectiles and can create diamond shields and even make jumps and ramps for himself to jump on. In certain ways, he can reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can even make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. He can even control those that are not connected to his body. This same ability also allows him to regenerate to an extent, such as regrowing lost limbs. In addition to growing crystal from himself, Diamondhead can grow crystal over other objects. In the episode, ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Ben as Diamondhead, seems to levitate three pillars of crystal that he controls to aim toward Vilgax, defeating him. Lasers and other similar weapons are useless against Diamondhead, as his crystal body acts as a prism, refracting the beams. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat Kevin, defeat Vilgax, and smash apart various objects with relative ease(an example of this is when he mutilated a semi truck just by sneezing). The one drawback to Diamondhead's crystal form is the crystal itself, which can shatter if exposed to sufficiently strong sonic vibrations. Though his diamond structure is durable, it can be damaged with sufficient force. While Petrosapiens can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage they can recover from. He is able to survive if shattered, given his head is still intact. Gwen 10http://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diamondhead&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/6/60/Diamondhead_Gwen3.pngGwen as DiamondheadAdded by Linkdarkside After turning into Heatblast, she then turns into Diamondhead after learning about many of the other aliens but she doesn't turn into Wildmutt after Heatblast like Ben had done in And Then There Were 10. Her fight with the giant Vilgax drone almost mirrors Ben's fight in the series premiere. However, she uses her book smarts to effectively rebound the laser blast without doing more than necessary damage. Note: Gwen's Petrosapien form does not have a spike petruding out of the back of its head like Ben's does. This could be a physical difference between the male and female genders of this species which resembles a certain other physical difference in the human species. This would also imply that all the Petrosapiens revived in The Secret of Chromastone'' were male. Ben 10: Race Against Timehttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diamondhead&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/8/86/DiamanteCCT.jpgDiamondhead in Race Against TimeAdded by 123host Diamondhead appears as the third alien Ben transforms into in a live-action movie and fights Eon once but gets away. Ben spent his remaining time as Diamondhead in the girls' locker room. Ben 10: Alien Forcehttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diamondhead&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/6/6e/Diamondhead_Fury.jpgAdded by Keyblade Master XIIIDiamondhead makes an appearance in the third season premiere of ''Alien Force, regenerating from Chromastone's remains after Vilgax destroyed him. Diamondhead's appearance is slightly altered (but similar to his appearance in Ben 10,000), with a primarily dark blue uniform that also covers part of his head like a hood (however, all petrosapiens have this natural "costume". It wasn't seen before since Ben's clothing covered over it)and his crystal body is more blueish and dosent make the same crystal like noise when he walks anymore. But it is just possible that Diamondhead's dark purple uniform never appeared before because, both Diamondhead and the Petrosapien race were restored by Sugilite's DNA. It is also a fact that Diamondhead has 6 crystals in his back(instead of 2) and more 2 in his chest exactly like Sugilite. In this series, his crystals can explode and he demonstrates the ability to psychokinetically control the crystal he creates.http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/8/8c/Diamondhead2.jpgShooting diamonds pointsAdded by Javpanghttp://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/b/be/Diamondhead7.jpgDiamondhead in Alien ForceAdded by MedaX Diamondhead's body is different in that his Omnitrix symbol is now in his chest and his eyes are now green. He also has a similar body structure to the one of Chromastone, a related species. In the episode'' The Secret of Chromastone'' all Petrosapiens have a dark purple body (in the original series we never saw that because both Ben, Tetrax and all the Petrosapiens were wearing clothes). Ben transforms into Diamondhead after Vilgax destroys Chromastone's body, but the crystals that made up Chromastone re-constituded into Diamondhead, giving Ben access to this form once again. As Diamondhead, Ben states "You're in trouble Vilgax; I've had a lot of practice with this one.", indicating Diamondhead is one of the alien forms that he had a lot of experience with(this maybe in reference to a scene from an episode of the original series, in which a young Ben can be seen training in this form under the guidance of Grandpa Max), possibly due to it being one of his original ten alien forms. Ben proves this by using it to literally crushing Vilgax, forcing the villain to yield defeat. Ben's use of Diamondhead to defeat Vilgax is ironic and in a way fitting since he is the one ultimately responsible for the destruction of Petropia and its people.http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/3/3c/Diamondhead_UA.jpgDiamondhead in Ultimate AlienAdded by Junk Master Diamondhead is now once again selectable in the Omnitrix. Ben briefly transforms into Diamondhead in the episode Single-Handed after becoming trapped in the Null Void after he is dimensionally displaced from his left hand(the hand that wears the Omnitrix) by the bounty hunter Sunder. This saves Ben's girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, from Sunder, while she is trying to protect Ben's left hand and the Omnitrix. Ben's dimensionally displaced hand protects Julie by firing Diamondhead's crystal shards. However, this causes problems for Diamondhead, as his left arm also fires shards, unintentionally destroying a rock bridge he was walking on. Diamondhead also appeared in the episode In Charms Way, fighting a hypnotized Kevin. Diamondhead also appears in The Secret of Chromastone by releasing Sugilite inside him, where he saves his home planet Petropia with the a crystal Vilgax had that can regenerate Petropia and their species. He was also used by Albedo to fight and kidnap Kevin and one of the alien forms Vilgax's army of bioids take. Possible Futurehttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diamondhead&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/0/0c/Diamond_Head_Future2.pngDiamondhead in Ben 10,000Added by LinkdarksideThe possible future set in Ben 10,000, Diamondhead has regained predominant clothing. As well as a black-layered shirt, the Omnitrix symbol has moved to the center of his chest from the left side of his chest. His pants are now white and he has black boots, and his jaw also seems jagged. The diamond shards at his back are now bigger. He seems more durable than before, but he stills get shattered by strong sonic vibrations, as shown in Ken 10. Since he is more durable than before, he also became a lot stronger than before. He can properly use his powers now and can create more different diamond attacks.